


Take a Look At My New Toy, it Will Blow Your Head in Two Oh Boy

by Annonb



Series: Rick/Daryl [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonb/pseuds/Annonb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A package arrives at the door and Rick is furious about it. Daryl is curious. WARNING: Spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the two. Daryl was sprawled out on the floor playing with toys with Rick sitting next to him. The little boy had come up with an elaborate story involving forest animals and a rescue helicopter. Rick was delighted and found it extremely adorable that the other man preferred saving animals rather than hunting them. In fact, he was an animal lover at heart. As long as they were toys. He still clutched him tightly if they encountered a live one. They were interrupted by the doorbell. Daryl jumped slightly before scrambling to his knees.

 

"It's okay buddy. It's just the door. Can you stay here while I answer it?"

 

Daryl nodded slowly and watched as Daddy got up and rounded the corner to the door.

 

When Rick opened it, he was surprised to see a delivery man. He hadn't ordered anything, but maybe someone from the group had sent them something.

 

"I need a signature for this," The man in the brown uniform greeted.

 

Rick nodded and signed the pad. When he was handed the small box and noticed the sender's address he grit his teeth. He told them to destroy this stuff, he told them he didn't want it. This was from the past and he was done with that.

 

He thanked the man and brought the package into the kitchen.

 

"Wha's that Daddy?" Daryl asked when he saw Rick enter the kitchen. Daddy was staring hard at the box in his hands.

 

Rick glanced up at him and smiled. "Nothin' bud. Just garbage. I'm gonna go put this in the garage. Stay here."

 

"'Kay." Daryl was puzzled. Who would take the time to send garbage?

 

Once he was in the garage Rick opened the box up. He let out a long, low sigh. Most of the stuff could be disposed of easily, one thing, not so much. He set it down and resolved to take care of it when Daryl went down for his nap.

 

Rick came back into the family room to rejoin his baby. He did his best to ease his posture and force a smile. It wasn't easy. A bomb had been dropped on his doorstep. If Daryl found it, who knew what it could trigger. As he was about to lower himself to the ground, the phone rang.

 

"What now?" He groaned. When he answered it, his face hardened immediately.

 

Daddy's voice was low, but it was obvious he was angry. Rick held up his hand and motioned to Daryl that he was going to talk in the other room.

 

This wasn't right. Daddy was mad. Daddy hardly ever got mad. This had something to do with that box, Daryl was sure of it.

 

He tried to go back to playing and waiting for Daddy, but he wanted to know what was in that box. It was gnawing at him. He decided he could go take a quick peek. He wasn't allowed to leave the house without Rick, but the garage was still part of the house... technically.

 

Daryl stood up and carefully crept his way to the garage door. He stopped to listen for Daddy, but he wasn't coming. He silently opened the door and slipped inside. He flicked on the light and scanned the room.

 

It wasn't hard to find what he was looking for. Rick kept everything clean and organized. The package was sitting on top of the garbage can. Daryl opened it.

 

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't this.

 

"I told ya'all I didn't want it. I don't want that stuff near me, and especially Daryl? Are ya'all really trying to make him better? Because after this stunt-"

 

"I'm sorry sir, we must of lost your request. Feel free to dispose of the items. Take care."

 

Rick let out a low growl before hanging up.

 

Lost his request his ass. No one over there communicated with each other. Who would let a top secret operation be run by an army of morons? Daryl had made so much progress, no thanks to them. Now they were trying to destroy that.

 

Rick took a deep breath. He clenched his fists and relaxed them. It wouldn't do Daryl any good to see him upset. He cracked his head to one side, then the other before sighing out the tension in his shoulders. He made his way back to the family room, where Daryl was no where to be found.

 

"Daryl?" Rick called out. He walked to the stairs and shouted for him again.

 

It was kind of a new thing, ever since they set up the nursery. When Daryl would get upset he would often hide. Rick checked in all the usual spots. The front hall closet, their bed, even the corner next to the crib, but Daryl wasn't anywhere.

 

Rick ran his hand through his hair. The panic was starting to set in now. Daryl wouldn't leave the house without him though. He never did that. He would be too afraid. He had to be somewhere inside.

 

He ran back downstairs and rechecked the closet, just in case. That's when he noticed the garage door. He didn't really think Daryl would go out there without him, but it was the one place he didn't look. When he opened the door his jaw dropped. There was Daryl staring down at his old officer issued revolver in his hands.

 

Rick felt his stomach churn. Suddenly the air was heavy and the silence was deafening. The room around him began to blur. All he could see was Daryl's finger's gripping the gun.

 

"Daryl," he said, just loud enough for the other man to hear.

 

"Why you have this?" He asked quietly.

 

"Daryl, put that back, CAREFULLY, and come inside," Rick ordered.

 

Daryl didn't bother to look at Rick. After a moment of silence, he took the familiar stance and raised the gun. He aimed for a spot on the wall and pressed the trigger.

 

"DARYL!" Rick shouted as he lunged forward. He stopped dead when he heard the dry click.

 

"It ain't loaded," Daryl said as he lowered the gun. "Why you have this?"

 

Rick stomped towards the other man and ripped the gun from his grasp.

 

"Go in the family room, NOW," he growled.

 

Daryl seemed unaffected by the tone as he made his way back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick's heart was racing. He was fuming, shaken to the core, and quite certain if he didn't compose himself he was on the brink of a heart attack. 

 

He told them he didn't want that fucking shit for a reason. He knew it was a disaster waiting to happen.

 

Rick went to the box and ripped it apart. The contents fell to the floor. He snatched the few photographs that were in there and violently tore them to shreds. He took one last look at his old badge before chucking it in the garbage can. The gun, though, the fucking gun. He couldn't just toss that. He grabbed it and put it on the tallest shelf he could find, hiding it behind a tool box. He'd dismantle it later and find a place that would take it. Soon, all that stuff he managed to hold onto through their ordeal would be gone. Everything would become a faded memory of a life that was built on lies and one horror stacked on top of another.

 

Rick was shaking. Images of all the times he almost lost Daryl ran through his mind.

 

He felt sick.

 

Daryl didn't know whether that gun was loaded. He could of hurt himself, or worse. This time, the bullet could have done a lot more than graze the side of his head.

 

Rick took a deep, slow breath. He had to calm himself or he would lose control and he didn't want Daryl to see that again. He had to deal with this. The little boy had gone too far this time. He put aside the fact that he wasn't allowed to leave the house alone, he could have killed himself, or Rick. The thought of himself getting injured didn't bother Rick much, except for the thought that Daryl might not know what to do in that situation. Would he be able to keep calm? Or even call for help? Who would take care of Daryl if he couldn't?

 

Daryl had hurt Daddy a little during various attacks of hysterics, but he didn't know what he was doing. Rick knew that Daryl would never intentionally hurt him. He knew that for a fact. However, he wasn't sure Daryl wouldn't hurt himself. He'd done it during fits in the past, but again, it was unintentional. But what if the gun was loaded and the bullet managed to ricochet off of something and killed him?

 

Rick realized he could have lost the one and only thing that mattered to him. He had to take care of this. But how?

 

As obstinate as he was, Daryl had never done something so blatantly disobedient before. Rick had used time-outs, but mostly just to let Daryl have time to think and wind down, never as a punishment really. But this was an offense beyond belief. Cod liver oil didn't really make sense and a time-out seemed too mild.

 

The only thing he could think of was a spanking. He had come across the form of punishment while doing research on their new lifestyle.

 

Rick leaned against the wall and slid slowly to the ground.

 

A spanking? Could he really do that? After all the abuse Daryl had been through as a kid? What if he stopped trusting him? Or cowered every time he got near him? Wouldn't he just see him as another abusive father?

 

Of course, a spanking was different. It wasn't like Rick was going to start smacking Daryl if the mood suited. And it's not like it would leave a mark, unless you wanted it to. Yes, it wasn't pleasant and Daryl probably would be reluctant to sit after. Daddy would only considerate it in the most extreme circumstances, and almost shooting yourself was definitely one of them.

 

Rick sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

 

He really didn't want to trigger anything. But hopefully, the worst that would happen was that Daryl was sore and didn't trust him anymore. Hopefully.

 

Rick stood up and shook the tension from his shoulders and neck. He took a deep breath and straightened himself before heading back into the family room.

 

Daryl was curled up in the corner of the couch with his knees to his chest. He was staring out the window, sucking his thumb. He had Cloud and his blanket wrapped tightly in his arms.

 

Rick swore he felt a piece of his heart break off and tumble off a cliff into oblivion, but he had to do this. He moved to stand in front of Daryl.

 

"Daryl, look at me please."

 

Daryl glanced up at Daddy. His face was void of all expression.

 

"Why would you do that?"

 

Daryl shrugged and glanced back towards the window.

 

Rick moved to block his gaze. "Daryl, I'm talkin' to you. What you did out there was completely unacceptable. You could have hurt yourself. Worse, you could have killed yourself."

 

Daryl shook his head. "The gun wasn't loaded."

 

"Did you know that when you fired it?"

 

"Uh huh. I checked before."

 

"But you didn't know that when you first picked it up."

 

Daryl's face fell slightly. He bit his lip and looked down at his knees.

 

"You could have blown your head off," Rick said, raising his voice slightly.

 

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. "I know how to use a gun."

 

"That's not the point. Accidents happen! Those things can be unpredictable!" Rick had to stay in control. Daryl did not do well when people yelled. "It's just not the point. I-I can't let you get away with this. You know better. You know you're not allowed to leave the house without me-"

 

"I didn't. The garage is part of the house," Daryl mumbled.

 

"Fine. I'll put that one aside. But it's a new rule. The garage is considered outside, and before you find somethin' interestin' out back, the backyard is too. Fences don't matter. But as far as picking up a gun and then firing it."

 

The baby opened his mouth to object but was cut off by Rick's shake of the head. 

 

"Loaded or not, you know better. I can't just let this one slide. And-" Rick straightened himself up and decided to finish before he changed his mind. "And I'm going to spank you for it."


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl cocked his head to one side.

 

It occurred to Rick that the little boy might not know what a spanking was, and he couldn't come up with a way to describe it without saying he was going to be bringing his hand down on him. Which Daryl would only take it to mean he was going to beat him. He figured it would be better to just start and try to explain the difference later.

 

Daddy really wished Daryl wouldn't look at him like that. For a second he thought about forgetting the whole thing and they could just go back to playing. He could give him a firm warning and just be more careful next time. Then he saw Daryl holding that gun. The image of him falling in the field and the wound on his head replayed in his head.

 

"Stand up," Rick ordered.

 

Daryl didn't hesitate for even a second to do what he was told.

 

_He trusts me so much. He doesn't know what I'm about to do and still he trusts me._

 

Rick did a quick check of Daryl's pull up.

 

Daryl blushed. He still didn't like when Daddy did that. Then the older man started stripping him out of his pants. He was completely confused by this. He wasn't even wet. Still, he didn't move and let Rick remove his lounge pants and pull up.

 

"Over my knee," Rick said as patted his lap.

 

Daryl didn't know what that meant.

 

Rick reached out and guided Daryl down. He rubbed his exposed skin soothingly. Then, wordlessly brought his hand down.

 

Daryl jumped. Rick smacked him. It didn't hurt as badly as when his Pa would punch him around, but it still didn't feel good. None the less, he was determined not to cry. Crying only made it worse.

 

Rick brought his hand down again and again. Daryl remained silent, but after several smacks he began wiggling, trying to get away from Rick's calloused hand. Daddy trapped Daryl's legs between his and continued.

 

The only sound that could be heard was skin against skin.

 

Rick really didn't want to hurt Daryl, but he wanted to leave an impression. He would be more certain his message was getting through if Daryl would actually show some kind of response. The silence was not promising.

 

Finally, Daryl let out a whimper and tried to kick his legs out. Rick figured this was a good time to start his lecture.

 

"You do not touch a weapon," he punctuated with a swat. "Ever. I don't care if it's loaded or not. I don't care if the thing is in pieces."

 

He landed another series of firm smacks.

 

"You don't go near it. Not a knife," he said with a slap.

 

"Not a gun."

 

Another smack.

 

"Not an arrow."

 

Smack.

 

"Do you understand?"

 

Daryl had his eyes screwed shut and was biting his lip to keep from crying out. It hurt! It really fucking hurt! And worse than that, it was embarrassing.

 

Rick slapped his bottom once more. "Do you understand?" He repeated.

 

Daryl gasped. "I understand!"

 

Rick nodded and stopped his hand. "What do you understand?"

 

Daryl started squirming frantically. "I un'nerstand no touching weapons! Is dangerous! 'm sorry!" He cried out.

 

"Thank you."

 

Daryl thought they were done. He tried to push himself up, but Daddy pulled him back down and tightened his hold.

 

He was trying so hard to keep from crying, but being repositioned back into the humiliating position was too much. He burst into a fit of noisy tears.

 

"'M sorry! 'M sorry Daddy!" He choked.

 

Rick's hand was starting to sting, but his heart was really bothering him. He hated doing this to Daryl. He cleared his throat to speak over the wails. "I think you are, but I want to make sure," he said as he tilted the man forward. He starting aiming for his vulnerable sit spot.

 

It didn't take long before Daryl dissolved into a sobbing mess. His cries drowned out the sound of Rick's hand warming up his backside. Finally, he gave up his fight and fell limp against the other man.

 

Rick landed a dozen more slaps before resting his hand on Daryl's backside. He rubbed the heated, pink skin gently before carefully helping Daryl up.

 

Daryl wasn't even aware that Rick had stopped until he was being guided up and then down into his lap. Daryl buried his face into Daddy's shoulder. He didn't care that he was soaking his shirt with tears and snot.

 

"'M sorry Daddy! I'll be good! Ain't gonna do it again!" He sobbed and clutched onto Rick with everything he had as he shifted to keep the weight off his sore bottom.

 

"Sshh, little man. We're all done. You're my good boy. It's okay now," Rick soothed. He rocked Daryl gently and kept up a gentle patter as he waited for his tears to subside.


	4. Chapter 4

"You h-hi-hit m-me," Daryl said through shaky breaths.

 

Rick shook his head. "I spanked your naughty butt. It's different."

 

Daryl sniffled. He didn't see a difference.

 

Rick rubbed his back gently. "Let's get you cleaned up and we can talk," he said softly as he helped Daryl off of him before hauling him onto his hip. He carried the other man into the kitchen and tried to set him on the counter.

 

Daryl let out a sharp cry as soon as his backside touched the cool surface. Rick quickly picked him back up and hugged him tightly.

 

"Sorry, bud," he murmured. He went to the sink and wet down a washcloth. Daryl's face was a tear-stained mess. Rick gently cleaned him up, hushing the man's little whimpers in the process.

 

Daryl thought Daddy was being too thorough. He whined and twisted his head away.

 

"Daryl," Rick said seriously. "Let Daddy get your face clean, okay?"

 

He was pretty sure his face was clean by now. Daddy just liked to be scrubby and the other man didn't accept his theory that a little dirt was good. It was pretty much-proven science.

 

"Okay, little man. Let's make your bottle and get you down for your nap," Rick said as he moved around the kitchen. The whole time he was preparing the bottle he bounced and swayed Daryl softly. He knew it always helped comfort him. Once the bottle was done and in his hand he made a quick detour to gather Daryl's bear and blanket before heading towards the nursery.

 

Daryl was quiet throughout the ride upstairs. He was still upset over the spanking. Rick had hit him! Was he going to keep doing it? Once a person strikes you, what's to keep them from doing it again? And would Rick only hit him when he was angry? Sometimes his Pa and Merle would knock him around just to mess with him.

 

Daryl leaned his head on Rick's shoulder. He wasn't feeling so good.

 

Rick laid Daryl carefully down onto the changing table.

 

Daryl yelped at the pressure it put on his bottom. He brought his knees to his chest and turned on his side slightly.

 

"I know buddy, I know," Rick soothed. He got out the changing supplies.

 

Daryl brought his thumb to his mouth. "What're ya doin'?" He asked quietly. "Is not time for bed yet."

 

Rick smiled sweetly at him. "I know, but I think some lotion will make you feel better and a diaper will help keep some of the pressure off your bottom."

 

"Don' wan' it," Daryl whined around his thumb.

 

"Daryl, who is in charge here?"

 

"You," he replied softly.

 

Rick nodded. "That's right. So you need to listen to me," and with that he began massaging the cool lotion into Daryl's still warm skin.

 

The lotion actually felt good and he didn't mind the sprinkling of powder. But he still didn't like the diapers, especially during the day.

 

Rick got through the task fast enough. He playfully tweaked Daryl's nose in an attempt to get him to smile, but the baby wasn't having it. Rick helped him off the table.

 

"Let's get you into something clean and more comfortable, hmm?" Rick asked as he went to the dresser and pulled out a footed sleeper.

 

Daryl blushed at the light blue clothing. The sleepers were a new thing. Rick said it made changes easier and he only had to wear them at night. But there were a few days, like today, where the older man would dress him in one, claiming that Daryl needed the extra comfort. Daryl didn't really mind them, but sometimes he thought about what Merle would say if he could see him now and it always made him nervous.

 

Rick helped Daryl get dressed and swung him up into his arms. He grabbed the bottle and walked them over to the rocker in the corner of the room. When Rick tried to slip the nipple into Daryl's mouth he twisted his head away.

 

"Ain’t hungry," he whispered.

 

Rick frowned. "Why not?"

 

Daryl squirmed a little. "Tummy hurts."

 

"Why does your tummy hurt?" Rick asked gently.

 

Daryl shrugged.

 

"Could it be that you're feelin' upset about the spanking?"

 

Daryl was quiet but he leaned into Rick.

 

"Do you know why I spanked you?"

 

"Cause you were angry-"

 

"No," Rick cut him off. "Let me stop you right there. I was not angry. I was scared, but I wasn't angry. I spanked you because I wanted you to learn not to touch weapons. I spanked you so that next time you see one you'll remember what happens. You of all people know how dangerous guns are and how unpredictable they can be, even in the most capable of hands." Rick paused as he tightened his hold on the other man. "Daryl, if anything ever happened to you... I wouldn't know how to continue on. My life would be nothin'," Rick kissed the top of Daryl's head firmly. "You're my favorite, good boy. Right?"

 

Daryl smiled shyly. "Uh huh."

 

"And we're forever, right?"

 

Daryl nodded. "And ever."

 

"That's why I don't want you doin' anything dangerous."

 

"I ain't gonna do it again."

 

Rick smiled at him. "I hope not," Rick said as he brought the bottle back up.

 

Daryl shook his head and pushed it away. "And I'm gonna be really good-"

 

"Daryl, you're always good. You might not make good decisions all the time, but you're always my good boy. Do you understand?"

 

"I un'nerstand," Daryl said quietly. "But, is you gonna spank me 'gain?" Daryl bit his lip as his eyes welled up with tears. "Are you gonna spank me alla time or my... my face?"

 

Rick leveled Daryl with a look. "I'm never, NEVER gonna beat you like your Pa and Merle did. I will only spank your bottom, no worse than I did today, and only when you do something exceptionally naughty. I promise you with all my heart, I'm never gonna hurt you."

 

Daryl nodded as he relaxed into Rick's arms. The sick feeling was starting to go away and he wasn't scared anymore. Rick promised he wasn't going to hurt him. He rubbed the tears from his eyes. "My tummy doesn't hurt no more."

 

"Are you ready for your bottle then?"

 

Daryl nodded and let Rick coax the nipple into his mouth.

 

When Daryl's eyes began to flutter shut, Rick slipped the empty bottle out of the other man's mouth. Just as he was about to settle Daryl into his crib, the man gripped him tightly. "Daddy? Can I sleep wif you? In your bed?"

 

Rick kissed his forehead. "I think that's a good idea. Let's get Cloud and your blanket."

 

As soon as they were settled in bed, Daryl wrapped his arm around Rick's waist and cuddled close. Rick pulled him tighter against himself.

 

"Daryl, I just want you to be safe and happy. That's all I care about," Rick leaned over to kiss crown. "You're my baby boy and I love you," he whispered.

 

That was the first time Rick had said he loved him. He said a lot of nice things to him, but never that. Daryl blinked up owlishly at the other man and smiled. 

 

"I love you too, Daddy."


End file.
